Persons engaging in biking, road motorcycle riding, skiing, snowmobiling, auto racing and other sports, and other types of occupational usage have become interested in making and viewing video recordings of their participation in activities. Such recordings are typically made by other parties capturing the participant on video. Other accessories, such as lighting, are worn or held by participants to assist when partaking in an activity at night, or in a dark environment.